


Unexpected Bundles of Joy

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sharing of Bed, Fluff, Gen, Omega Verse, Omega Yuusei Fudou, Rua is dead to the world, Ruka wants snuggles, Yuusei realizes he has kids now, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: Yuusei was sure he'd never have children.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Ruka
Series: Series of Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/777915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Unexpected Bundles of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Watching 5Ds and having absolutely nothing better to do than make it ABO. 
> 
> Rua and Ruka are Yuusei's adopted kids and you can fite me on this.
> 
> \- takes place the night before Yuusei and Bomber's riding duel in the Fortune Cup

Yuusei was sure he’d never have children. In the Satellite, children were often dumped on Martha. She loved each and everyone of the kids who passed by her doors and thought of her as their mother, including himself – that was something Yuusei will never doubt.

However, if Martha was not available or already stretched too thin, then a child was put to work almost immediately in some way. If they couldn’t work, then children were scavenging for food, clothes, or Duel Monster cards. And if they couldn’t scavenge, then they were a burden on the caretaker. If they were a burden, they were cast out and forced to fend for themselves.

It was a system Yuusei had grown under himself, albeit much luckier than most.

It was worse on Omegas. Having your heat in the open and being swarmed by nearby Alphas is common.

Heat and scent blockers were highly regulated by security and it wasn’t like everyone had a Martha or Doctor Schmidt with a handy load of sex education to wisen them up about their dynamic. Being a Delta-Omega, Yuusei was lucky. Not even being a Satellite native and later on, given a criminal marking, had stopped the government for providing him with his blockers once Martha had registered.

The population of Satellite was somehow both too big and too small, yet startlingly young. And Yuusei has longed feared becoming one of those Omegas, found and dragged from his hiding place by rut-driven Alphas and unable to stop what came next, both short-term and long-term.

Rally and Crow’s kids… they could fend for themselves. Rally having been found sometime when he was eight and while he got himself into trouble every now and then, was already astonishingly independent. And even then, Rally had Taka, Nerve, Jack, and Blitz. He didn’t need only Yuusei to do these things.

With Crow, he would always find his kids when they were no younger than four. While Yuusei was sure they liked him well enough, they were far more likely to ask Crow for this sort of thing.

Four was a dangerous yet safe number. If you lived to four, you likely already knew what awaited for you in your life in the Satellite.

But what about younger than that? What about a two-year old who could barely speak a sentence? Or a newborn baby? Yuusei feared having something so small and vulnerable dependent on him for life. He feared he’d fail.

“Yuusei?” Ruka’s voice called over the couch. He turned around and found her looking at him with bleary eyes. Yuusei had just finished wishing Bomber a farewell and locking the door. Initially, he had planned to head back to Saiga’s place now that he knew Rua and Ruka were safe at home, but his instincts screamed for him to stay just a little longer.

Yuusei found his instincts to be close to a god-send at times. They guided him around and through dangerous situations when his normal senses weren’t enough back in the Satellite. They had kept him on edge while in the city, but he has long had enough practice of knowing when it’s just the general atmosphere versus something bad actually happening.

Right now, they told him to make sure Ruka was safe in bed, too.

“Bomber left already, but I’m here.” He said, walking over. “You should head to bed.”

“Will you stay with us?” Ruka blurted out. Yuusei blinked at her.

“It’s just.. I don’t – and the duel today. And then Rua had went off on his own and then… I-I...” Ruka looked away, embarrassed. “I’m still a little scared and… I...”

That one request had sparked a storm of thoughts in his mind, but between her strange duel with that professor and then Rua disappearing and then being found, he couldn’t fault Ruka for feeling a little off. So, in spite of his own feelings, he nodded.

He watched Ruka’s shoulders fall with relief and her face brightened. A part of him was surprised, yet happy.

Unlike Rua who had warmed up to him astonishingly fast, Ruka had held back, preferring to watch Yuusei from behind her brother. Yuusei didn’t mind. He admired her ability to sit back and watch situation before making her conclusions; it was a good skill to have. Even still...

Just then, she yawned. Watching her led him yawning, too.

“I guess all the dueling tired you out, too.” She giggled. Yuusei gave her a small smile before standing up, Ruka following suit. She led the way to the twin’s shared room. Upon entering, Yuusei’s smile widened a little at seeing Rua already half falling off his bed.

“… Sometimes, Rua and I push our beds together,” Ruka looked up at him then. “If we do it that way, you can fit too, right?”

The thoughts and feelings once again threatened to rise up within him. He had thought Ruka had meant to just stay the night.

Ruka then laughed a little nervously. “Sorry, that’s too much. I just… Your scent is… too far away.”

Ah. He understands now. Yuusei nodded and moved forward to pull Rua back onto his bed before getting into position on one side. Ruka practically speed walked to her own bed, suddenly perky, and did the same on the opposite. Together, they pushed the beds next to each other.

Then, they stood there a little awkwardly. Ruka fidgeted as if unsure what to do. If he was honest, neither did he. He would just have to make do. Yuusei takes a deep breath and shrugs off his jacket. It lands somewhere on the floor in front of the combined beds.

Yuusei climbs onto the bed on Rua’s right and lies down on his back. The boy mutters incoherently at the disturbance on the bed, but quickly goes back to snoring. Yuusei looks back at Ruka who is staring at him while practically squeezing the life out of her stuffed animal. He gestures for her to get on the bed. “Lie down.”

She blinks at him as if he had startled her but recovers and tentatively climbs into bed on Yuusei’s right. Ruka hesitates about half a foot away before she seemingly steels herself and all but presses herself onto his left shoulder.

It’s silent for a moment before she asks, her words very quiet, “Is this alright?”

Instead of answering, Yuusei pulls the blankets around them, making sure that both Rua and Ruka are covered. He catches a wide smile on Ruka’s face before she snuggles in deeper and closes her eyes. Similarly on his left, he feels Rua move closer to nuzzle the pit of his right elbow.

_ Like this _ , his mind whispers, pleased as Yuusei’s own eyes close,  _ it should be enough just like this _ .

He was just starting to doze off when suddenly he felt something poke his neck. Yuusei’s eyes snapped open. He would’ve pulled himself into a sitting position had it not been for the weight on his chest.

“Yuusei? Are you okay?” He hears Ruka mumble from his right, sleepily tugging at his shirt as she tried to look up at him. He hears Rua whine from his left and looked to see the boy’s face a lot closer to where his neck had been than Yuusei remembered when falling asleep. He let out a breath, now knowing what had happened.

Yuusei knew that his true scent was a lot stronger up close and much more like the calming scent Omegas were known for rather than the musky and heavy scent that hid it from far away. He couldn’t fault Rua for seeking it out in his sleep.

“Yeah. Just… surprised.”

The glands on one’s neck are notoriously sensitive. Many people, regardless of dynamic, wore shirts or jackets that offered some form of protection around them. A part of Yuusei wanted to find his own jacket to pull on if not at least encourage Rua over to a pillow instead of his shoulder. A larger part… told him to pull them both closer.  _ Protect them. _

He was sure that these were his instincts coming into play once again, but Yuusei was starting to lose the will to care in favor of sleeping.

He pulled the twins close to his neck and could only lie back in amazement as they both pressed their noses against his scent glands. Ruka took a deep breath and exhales on his neck, making tickling the hairs there. Before long, her breathing evened out and she was truly asleep. Rua, having already been fast asleep, relaxes into him further, nose pressed against his neck as well.

It was a strange sensation. But not unpleasant. Just… different. New.

A pleased feeling unfolds inside of him.

Yuusei used to think he’d never have children. And yet, he thinks as his vision darkens and his body relaxes with Rua and Ruka pressed up against him, he somehow got two.

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god do not read anything sexual/romantic about any of this or I will motherfucking smite you.
> 
> Platonic gestures of affection can be intimate. And I imagine this all being very new to Ruka (whose parents are on my shitlist), and Yuusei (who I don’t see as having the opportunity to do this all that often).
> 
> Delta-Omega’s are sub dynamics under regular Omegas known for the extremely high fertility rate their extremely soothing scent that can only be smelled when up close. Otherwise, they have a scent and presence that is similar to that of an Alphas. It’s believed that this sub dynamic came into being when Omegas would hide amongst their Alpha packmates to mask their own scent and eventually it came to be a part of their own biology.
> 
> I don’t know for sure if in this verse whether kids are born with their dynamic or they present into it then further grow into it, but I guess we’ll see.
> 
> (I full out admit that I am giving a big ol’ fuck you to science and I am basking in it.)


End file.
